Dream (MinYoon)
by jimga913
Summary: "KAU SIAPA!" dia hanya menggeram "KAU BUKAN JIMIN!" Aku ingin berlari menjauh tapi rasanya kakiku tak bisa digerakan, kutatapnya dengan takut. Dia melangkah maju dan aku pun melangkah mundur tapi sialnya aku malah tersandung kaki ku sendiri. "Ji- Jim ka- kau mau apa?" ujarku takut "Jimin jangan menakutiku" Dia sudah berada tepat didepanku, aku semakin takut. Dia menyeringai seram


**MINYOON**

 **ONESHOT**

 _ **Disclaimer ;**_

 _ **Jimin belongs to Suga**_

 _ **Don't copy this story**_

 _ **YAOI**_

 **DLDR**

 _Kami berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada dihutan ini, hutan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan lebat dan tinggi tinggi. Hari masih siang, karena masih ada cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah pohon diatas sana. Jimin masih berjalan didepanku, aku tahu dia juga sama takutnya denganku tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya._

 _ **SREEEEKKK!**_

 _Kami tersentak . Aku langsung merapatkan diriku pada Jimin dan berguman,_

" _Jimin!"_

 _Jimin meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat._

" _Tenang saja, aku selalu bersamamu" ujar Jimin lalu memelukku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut._

" _Tapi aku takut Jiminie"_

 _Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah masih dengan menggenggam tanganku erat._

 _._

 _._

 _Lama kami melangkah tapi tiba tiba Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu aku memanggilnyat tapi dia hanya diam membeku. Aku mulai takut karena aku merasakan tangan Jimin yang semula hangat kini menjadi dingin._

" _Jimin?" ucapku tapi tak ada jawaban._

" _Jiminie?" masih tak ada jawaban._

" _HYAAA PARK JIMIN KAU INI KENAPA?!"_

 _Tapi tiba tiba dia lansung berbalik dan menatapku tajam dengan mata merah yang melotot kearahku. Aku terkejut, tangan yang tadi menggenggamku hangat kini terasa menyakitkan karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Ku sentakkan tangannya dan dia menatapku marah._

" _Ji- Jimin ka- kau itu kenapa?" tanyaku takut_

 _Dia hanya diam dan masih terus menatapku tajam, akupun memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika yang ku lihat bukan Park Jimin yang kukenal._

" _AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"_

 _Dia berteriak, aku masih terpaku ditempat melihat perubahannya. Tangan kekarnya sudah berubah dipenuhi bulu bulu, kuku menjadi cakar yang panjang panjang. Lalu dia menatapku seolah ingin memakanku._

" _KAU SIAPA?!" dia hanya menggeram_

" _KAU BUKAN JIMIN!"_

 _Aku ingin berlari menjauh tapi rasanya kakiku tak bisa digerakan, kutatapnya dengan takut. Dia melangkah maju dan aku pun melangkah mundur tapi sialnya aku malah tersandung kaki ku sendiri._

" _Ji- Jim ka- kau mau apa?" ujarku takut_

" _Jimin jangan menakutiku"_

 _Dia sudah berada tepat didepanku, aku semakin takut. Dia menyeringai seram lalu setelah itu-_

 _._

 _._

"HYAAA PARK JIMIN!"

DBUUUKKK

"AARGH BOKONGKU!"

.

.

.

.

"Sial siapa yang berani menendangku"

Jimin terbangun dari duduknya, lalu dia menatap kearah tempat tidur yang tadi ia tempati. Niat awal sudah akan menghajar orang yang berani menendangnya hingga jatuh tapi semua itu lenyap ketika dia melihat Yoongi terlihat berkeringat dan gelisah diatas tempat tidur.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi diatas tempat tidur lalu mengguncang bahunya dengan pelan.

"Hei hyung kau kenapa?" tak ada jawaban

"Yoongi hyung bangun!" masih tak ada jawaban

Akhirnya Jimin mengguncang bahu Yoongi dengan keras

"YOONGI HYUNG BANGUN KAU MIMPI BURUK!?" TERIAK JIMIN

"HYAAAAAA!"

"Hyung kau tak apa?" ujar Jimin lembut

Yoongi menatap Jimin lama lalu setelah itu dia langsung memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Jim aku takut" ujar Yoongi lemah

"Ssstt tenang hyung aku ada disini. Mau minum?" Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi

Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Kau sepertinya mimpi buruk hyung" Yoongi hanya mengangguk

"Mau berbagi?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi kamu berubah menjadi Beast seperti di Beauty and The Beast" ujar Yoongi polos

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"BUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YAAKK KENAPA KAU TERTAWA SIH?!"

"Pffttt habisnya kau itu lucu sekali hyung, mana ada manusia tampan sepertiku berubah menjadi Beast haha"

Yoongi memandang Jimin datar, setelah itu ia langsung mencubit pinggang Jimin

"Rasakan ini!"

"Aduduh hyung sakit tau!"

"Makannya jangan narsis. Lagi pula aku kan hanya bermimpi" dengus Yoongi

"Iya iya hyung, lagi pula jika aku berubah jadi Beast hyung tinggal menciumku saja seperti ini-

CUP!

maka aku akan kembali menjadi Jimin yang tampan kekeke"

Yoongi hanya mencibir, untung saja disini cahayanya minin coba kalo terang pasti Jimin sudah melihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Makanya hyung besok besok kalo ingin tidur jangan menonton Beauty and The Beast dulu, kan jadi kebawa mimpi deh"

"Itukan aku hanya diajak Kuki nonton, tak mungkin kan jika aku menolak pasti dia akan merengek seperti bayi"

"Iya deh iya. Ya udah kita tidur saja lagi, ini masih pukul 2 pagi"

Akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi kembali tidur dengan posisi saling memeluk.

.

.

.

..

…

….

Bonus.

Jungkook terbangun karena dia haus, dia berjalan masih dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dia membuka kulkas dan meminum air langsung dari botolnya tapi tiba tiba,

"HAAACHIIIIMM!"

Air yang ada dimulutnya keluar semua gara gara dia bersin

"Duh siapa yang membicarakan Kuki ya?"

END.

A/N

Hai hai hai, ini cerita pertamaku hehe, sengaja sih nulis gara gara si mami suga makin hari makin manis aja. Ini ku tulis pas magang, nista banget bukannya kerja malah nulis cerita wkwk. Tapi yaudahlah yaaww.

Review?


End file.
